


i, quite literally, fell into your arms

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Polyamory, Simon is Clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: All Simon wanted to do was ask Maia out on a date. Instead, he acquired a broken nose and met a beautiful blonde-haired guy.





	i, quite literally, fell into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in honor of bi visibility day; hope you enjoy!

“Okay. Okay, I can do this.” Simon mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth in front of the bar. After passing by the door for the tenth time, he nearly ran into a guy with blonde hair. Raising a hand to awkwardly wave, the other rubbing his neck nervously, he finally gathered up the courage and walked through the door...

 

He tripped. Flailing and nearly knocking the blonde guy to the floor as well, he fell face-first into the ground.  _ Crunch _ .  _ Oh fuck,  _ Simon thought,  _ was that my nose?  _ Turning over, he moved his hand up to his face. He winced, hissing, and when he pulled it away, his fingers were covered with blood. 

 

“Ouch.” He mumbled, staring at his hand.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He looked up just as the blonde dude was kneeling down next to him. “Dude, are you okay?”

 

Simon thrusted out his blood-covered hand. “I don’t know; is my nose supposed to bleed this much?” He let just a bit of annoyance seep into his words. Of course he wasn’t okay. Did he  _ look  _ okay? No, he didn’t, because he was pretty sure his nose was broken. 

 

The blonde guy flushed sheepishly. “Here, let me help you up.” He wrapped a hand around Simon’s arm, pulling him up.  _ Wow, he’s got nice arms,  _ Simon thought absentmindedly, letting the dude lead him to the bar. The guy all but nearly pushed him into a seat, leaning his beautiful arms on the counter. 

 

“Hey, Maia,” He called out, “you got a towel I can use?”

 

Simon immediately stiffened at Maia’s name, letting out a groan. The guy looked over at him in concern, but Simon just stared straight ahead, internally screaming. It was bad enough that his nose was gushing blood, but now Maia would be there, the only reason why he even went to the bar in the first place. 

 

At that moment, Maia came into view, a smile on her face. “Jace, what’s going on?” She threw him the towel and then the smile fell off her face when Jace’s thumb jerked towards Simon. “Holy shit; Simon, are you okay?” 

 

Simon took the towel from Jace’s hand, pushing it towards his nose. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, I’m not okay. I’m bleeding.”

 

Maia winced and Simon immediately cursed himself. He came here to ask Maia out, not make her feel bad for being concerned. “Sorry,” he said, the towel muffling his apology. 

 

“Here, let’s get you into the back. I can’t have you bleeding all over the counter.” She teased, sending him a small smile. She tilted her head to Jace and he took Simon’s arm again, leading him to the back of the bar and into a small room. Maia joined them a few seconds later, Jace going over to her and pecking her on the lips. Simon sighed, but watched as Jace leaned down to whisper in Maia’s ear, making her throw her head back and laugh. Simon was entranced, his mouth dropping open in an ‘o’. Maia was still looking at Jace, but Simon froze as Jace flashed his eyes to Simon, then looked away quickly. 

 

“Anyway,” Jace finally broke the silence, “I better get back to Alec and Izzy. Last time I saw them, Izzy was about to tear Alec’s throat out over Mario Kart. But I’ll see you later, babe.” He directed this part to Maia, then sent a small wave to Simon. “Hope you get your nose fixed, dude.” 

 

Maia kissed him on the cheek, then made her way over to Simon, plucking the towel from his fingers and handing him a clean one. Simon muttered his ‘thanks’, placing it back over his nose. “So, uh, Jace is your boyfriend?”

 

Maia nodded, then made her way over to a washing machine in the corner. Simon chewed his lip nervously, then added, “He’s pretty lucky.”

 

Maia turned to him with a smile. “Yeah, he is, isn’t he? He thinks you’re cute, too.” 

 

Simon choked on his spit. “Uh, what?”

 

She smirked. “Jace. He thinks you’re cute. So do I.” 

 

Simon choked again. “I’m sorry. I repeat,  _ what _ ?”

 

Maia walked over to him, smirk still on her lips. Simon just gulped. “Jace and I think you’re cute. He’s seen you in here a few times and we talked and we’d like to ask you out.” Then to Simon’s surprise, she blushed, adding nervously, “You know, if you want to.”

 

Simon just sputtered, completely baffled. Maia seemed to take his silence as a bad thing, because she turned her head, still blushing furiously. Without thinking, Simon lurched forward, grabbing her hand. Waiting until she looked at him, he said. “Yeah. Yes, I would love to go out with you two.”

 

Maia smiled. “Cool. Now let’s you get you to a doctor or something. I’m 90% sure your nose is broken.” 

 

_ I’m 90% sure you and Jace are the loves of my life,  _ Simon thought, but instead he replied, “Yeah, I think so, too.”


End file.
